


First Steps

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: All Lancelot wants is Merlin's happiness.





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** First Steps  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** All Lancelot wants is Merlin's happiness.  
>  **A/N:** written for camelot_drabble

“You brought it here?” Lancelot glanced down warily at their bed. It didn’t seem like the safest place. Just because it was small now didn’t mean it wasn’t still dangerous.

Merlin nodded. It wasn’t like he had a choice. “I couldn’t leave it out there all alone.”

“No, of course n ...”

Lancelot was interrupted by Merlin’s gasp of surprise. 

“Look, he’s walking.”

At the look of wonder on Merlin’s face Lancelot couldn’t help but smile. If watching a baby dragon take his first steps brought him this much happiness then he was more than okay with Merlin keeping it.


End file.
